Say Anything
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: All he wanted was her... why is she asking him this? SASUSAKU Rated M to be safe.


"Say Anything"

By Uchiha-Griffin

What?! Of course I'm Kishi Masashimoto!! Creator of… um… Nay-roo-toe! --yea, that's it…--

Summary: He never regretted not talking. But just that one time when he really needed to talk, to say SOMETHING, he nearly didn't. And it almost lost her forever. (SASUSAKU)

Inspiration: The song SAY ANYTHING by my personal favorite band, Good Charlotte!

--

Ring, ring! Sasuke's phone rang, waking him. "God… who could that be?" He wondered, picking up the phone and saying, "What?"

"Hey, Sasuke." A quiet voice replied. Sakura. "Um.. Could you meet me at the bridge in ten minutes, please? It's really important."

Oh, God. "Hn." He replied. "K'. See you there." She hung up.

He could tell something was wrong. Very wrong.

He had only been back in the village for a couple weeks now. Sakura barely spared him a glance. She never talked to him. She probably thought he hated her.

Which was the opposite of the truth. The complete and total opposite. He truthfully… loved Sakura with every particle of his being.

Not that he'd ever tell that to anyone.

Sasuke lazily got up and pulled on some jeans. He opened the door of his apartment and let the humid summer breeze play with his raven tresses.

The bridge was kind of far away from his house, but… Y'know, anything for the girl of his dreams.

Konoha was dead, without a trace of life. No lights on anywhere, only the full moon above head to guide the way.

He thought of Sakura the whole way there. He thought of how everything had been before he left. He wished things could still be like that. Carefree. Easy as breathing.

As soon as he reached the bridge, he saw her leaning against the railing, the only thing keeping pedestrians from falling into the darkness below.

"Sasuke. You came." she said, smiling weakly.

"Hn." He said, scowling. "What do you want, Sakura?"

She smiled again, half-heartedly. "I just wanted to ask you something. And I want an honest answer, okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hn."

"Sasuke…" She straightened up, pushing away from the railing and walking two steps toward him.

He stiffened at the thought of their proximity. They were so close, so alone, and no one was around…

Sakura was chewing on her bottom lip, thinking of how to phrase what she was going to ask. Sasuke inwardly sighed. He wondered what it would be like to taste those lips himself…

Sasuke sighed again, as Sakura deliberated with herself a little longer. He imagined her, glistening with her own and his sweat, pinned underneath him, moaning his name…

"I love you, Sasuke." Sakura said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He stared at her in shock, but regained his composure after two seconds.

"That's not a question…" he replied dryly. "Indeed…" she said, smiling.

For a minute or two, the silence in the air was so thick you could stir it with a spoon. Untill Sakura broke the silence.

"My question for you is… Do you like me? I mean, even as a friend?" She said, staring at him seriously.

Sasuke couldn't talk. The girl he loved so much he would rather die than have her even get the slightest bruise, was asking him if… he cared about her at all?

His silence was misread.

"Would you be sad if I… died?" Sakura asked, her voice choked up to barely a whisper.

Sasuke's mind exploded at even the concept of her death. She couldn't die, not untill he could tell her he loved her…

Not after then, he wanted her with him everyday, he wanted her to be there when he woke up, Her to be the one he saw last at the end of each day…

The one that would help him revive his clan….

His eyes had been closed while contemplating all of this. How should he respond? Truth or lie? Love or hate?…

When his eyes open again, he saw something that made him want to scream, cry, and die, all at the same time.

Sakura was standing on the bridge railing, looking down into the abyss below. She turned to look back at him.

"S-Sakura… what're you… get the hell down from there!" Inner Sasuke screamed.

Sasuke was unable to express his emotions out loud. A curse of the Uchiha. It ran in the family.

But he couldn't say anything… His silence was once more misread.

Sakura sighed, she whole frame, and voice, shaking. She looked at Sasuke once more before closing her eyes and leaning backwards.

Sasuke was there in a flash, before her feet even had a chance to leave the railing.

He threw her back onto the concrete, stunning her as he stood over her and yelled, "Are you out of your fricking mind?! Trying to pull a move like that! You scared me half the frick to DEATH!!"

He turned to walk away but her shaky voice stopped him. "I'm sorry."

He looked back at her over his shoulder. She was crying.

He sighed and turned around, kneeling down to comfort her. "Sakura… I'm sorry… I just… I couldn't help but freak out when the one girl I love was trying to commit suicide."

Obviously, he had silenced her at the 'One girl I love…' part. "You… lo…" She got teary again, whispering, "You… you love me?"

"More than anything in this world combined." He reassured her.

"Even tomatoes?" she sniffed, wiping her eyes dry.

He smiled at her. "Even tomatoes."

**--**

**Hehe… Hope u likey. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLASE REVIEW!**


End file.
